


Baby, hot enough?

by soupcoups



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Soulmates AU, i love jesus, im emo, im gonna go to sleep now I just wanted to get this out of my drafts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 04:26:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6641392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soupcoups/pseuds/soupcoups
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>According to historians, this was their biology's way of not making them hoe around. Well, in Mingyu's "I'm a scientist I swear I'm really smart" way of saying it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, hot enough?

**Author's Note:**

> ZZZZZZZ

Jihoon has always seen things in different hues of vibrant gray and black, and the occasional white. Naturally, though, that wasn't much more than was expected because of the whole "soulmate" thing.   
People said you were supposed to go outside and enjoy life, find your soulmate and see the colors they have to offer. But for Jihoon, there was something comforting in the few colors he could see.  
Vernon, for example, was a wonderfully vibrant white, and Mingyu was an exuberant dark black. Jeonghan was a military gray, and Junhui was a light gray that reminded Jihoon of home.   
So he had no need to leave home suddenly in search of his soulmate. Life was fine as is.   
According to historians, this was their biology's way of not making them hoe around. Well, in Mingyu's "I'm a scientist I swear I'm really smart" way of saying it.  
When Mingyu met Wonwoo, he had gushed for days on end about the impromptu date the other had taken him on, how the kohl lining his eyes glistened in the sunlight, sunlight he couldn't see if he looked anywhere else but his soulmate's face.   
When Jeonghan met Joshua, he later said that the boy looked as if he was an angel, down on earth. Since then, Jeonghan's calmed down a little, quieted, tamed by the boy Jihoon only saw as a dark shade of black.   
When Vernon met Seungkwan, he disappeared off the face of the earth for about a week. Whenever he brought Seungkwan to their gatherings (always, now, he refused to be separated from the poor boy), Jihoon could see the way he stared at him as if he had hung the stars in the sky.   
When Junhui had found Minghao, they had left the country to visit their parents in China, to be closer to their heritage. When they came back, according to Chan (who was begrudged that Minghao had insisted Junhui and him stay roommates), they sat on the couch under a blanket and told each other stories in their native tongue.   
Jihoon didn't long for a relationship as time consuming as this. He didn't want to look at someone the way Mingyu looked at Wonwoo; as if the sun shined out of his ass, nor did he want to be as whipped as Jeonghan now was. He didn't have any native language to seduce his soulmate with like Junhui had and he desperately did not want to think of someone as the most important thing in his life. There were many things Jihoon was much more invested in, like Justin Bieber songs and producing music.   
But when Valentine's rolls around, white day close behind, he can't help the familiar ache of his heart as he watched his best friends hopelessly in love and invested in each other.   
Until...  
He was late for work, an important meeting with a potential idol that would be crucial to his future as a music producer when he saw it.   
It wasn't subtle in any way, but it was still enough for Jihoon to feel a rush of blood to his cheeks, a darker grey to him that he could only assume would look about the same color as the stranger's hair to the other. He responded by leaning against the door of the subway car, and the two were caught up in staring at each other, so much so that Jihoon nearly missed his stop. As he stumbled out the door, the stranger called out, but the door closed before Jihoon could answer.   
"What's your name?" The stranger had asked. His deep, coarse voice kept Jihoon distracted the entire rest of the day.


End file.
